


Three-Part Harmony

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (male and female), Double Penetration, F/M, Female Kaneki, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, gets a little rough toward the end whoops, literally just 12 pages of shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana is mad at her lovers. They offer to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Part Harmony

Kana stormed out the door of Shu's house in a huff. All she needed was some peace and quiet and those two just had to start arguing when her head was already hurting. Seizing the opportunity, Kana took a walk through the nearby park to settle her nerves and let her head clear.

About twenty minutes after she'd left, her phone buzzed.

From: Uta

>We've settled things, please come back.

Kana looked down at the message distrustfully. Did that mean they'd really settled things, or had they just pushed it off to blow up at a later time? With a sigh she started typing.

>Alright. You start arguing again and I'm gone for the day.

With a bigger sigh, she turned on her heel and headed back to the disgustingly big house that was too small to hold both of her boyfriends. Having two boyfriends had sounded like party life, but in reality it was a headache more often than not. “I'm back,” she called, voice still grumbly.

Uta came around the corner and gave a little smile at seeing her. “Welcome back.” He always looked out of place in Shu's extravagant house, just like how Shu looked out of place in Uta's modest studio flat. His long hair cascaded over his shoulder, loose and free for once.  Kana gave him a pokerface as she was tugged back into the giant living room.

“So is Shu bleeding or did you guys manage to solve it without violence?”

A familiar chuckle from the couch. “We would never be so crass, ma cherie. We settled it as gentlemen, of course.” Against her better judgement, Kana allowed herself to be pulled down next to Shu on the couch. Uta sat on her other side.

Kana crossed her legs, then crossed her arms stubbornly, too. “So?” Shu scooted a bit closer and she gave him a glare.

“We’re very sorry we were loud,” Shu said repentantly.

“While you were trying to rest,” Uta added. She turned to give him a slightly less stern glare, since she mostly blamed Shu.

“And we’d like to make it up to you,” Shu finished with a smile.

Kana’s eyebrow raised, and when Uta’s hand was on one leg and Shu’s on the other she had a very clear idea of what their method of apology would be. Blushing a bit, she resisted for a moment, but it was suddenly hard to stay mad at them. “I... see...” Reluctantly she let them pull her legs apart, and when Uta leaned in to kiss her she returned the kiss. “I suppose I’m not that mad at you,” she grumbled as Shu’s hands ran across her thighs.

Uta kissed her again, harder and with obvious intent while Shu pressed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Though she’d never have the guts to say it aloud, Kana was thrilled. They'd discussed threesomes, but never actually gotten around to doing one. As much fun as she had with each of them individually, the idea of both of them focused on her made her pull back from the kiss to lick her lips. “S-So how are we...?”

Shu's tongue flicked out to taste her shoulder. “Don't you worry about that, ma cherie. We have a plan.” The words sent a happy shiver down her back, or maybe that was from Shu's hand sliding up her shorts.

Her shirt was tugged off and Shu immediately started attacking the newly exposed flesh. Kana kept her arms down at her sides, determined to make them work for her forgiveness. It was hard to appear stoic, though, when Shu was sucking marks across her neck. Uta pulled her back for another kiss, and Kana felt her bra tugged loose. “Mmh!” she tried to protest, but then her bra was gone and both men reached a hand out to tease her nipples. She shuddered at the onslaught, hips shifting and hands clenching on the couch cushions.

Uta broke the kiss, already breathing hard, and his hand dropped to cup Kana through her shorts. Her high whine and sudden buck drew a laugh from him. “Enjoying this that much, hm,” he said in that quiet voice of his. His hand kneaded up against her core and Shu’s hand squeezed her breast and she gave a longer whine. Infuriatingly, Uta’s hand slid back up to her other breast. Kana gave him a half-hearted glare that melted when Shu bit her neck lightly.

“G-Get your hand back down there,” she ordered breathlessly.

He flicked his thumb over her nipple and gave a happy hum. “Oh?” Uta drew closer so his breath fanned the hair over her ear and his voice dropped lower. “Are you sure it’s my hand you want down there?” A longer shudder went through Kana and her voice devolved to a little squeak.

Shu detached from her neck long enough to laugh. “I-I think that was a no, cherie.” He tilted her head so he could kiss her, while Uta worked at unbuttoning her shorts. “Up you go,” he said when Uta was done. Obediently Kana stood, a little unnerved to find her legs already weak. Uta moved to sit on the floor in front of her and a rush of heat washed through her because yes he _had_ meant what she thought he’d meant. Shu tugged her shorts and undies off and she stepped out of them on automatic. Her gaze flicked back and forth between the hungry gazes of her boyfriends and a blush rose to her cheeks. She’d wanted to be the center of attention; she’d gotten her wish.

Shu must have realized she was already nonfunctioning, because he pulled her down onto the couch again when she would have just stood there staring at them. The fwump of her landing back on the couch jarred her out of her momentary blankness. “W-Wai-” Uta hooked both hands under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the couch and her cheeks flamed hotter. Having Uta between her legs, his hands sliding up her inner thighs, drew a little whimper from her. Shu pulled her into another kiss as Uta nuzzled her inner thigh and inhaled deeply.

Dimly she realized the injustice of being completely naked when the others hadn’t removed even a single item of clothing. She was going to speak up, to demand fair amounts of clothing removal (all of it), but Shu’s tongue dipped into her mouth and her fight melted away. Finally, she caved. One hand reached up to tangle in Shu’s hair, the other dropped to cradle behind Uta’s head and tug him closer to her core. She heard a breathy chuckle, and then Uta’s nose brushed against her.

Fingers gently spread her and that was the only warning she got before a soft, warm pressure licked up her and she moaned into Shu’s mouth. Shu’s hand squeezed her breast and Uta licked again and Kana’s head fell back at the overwhelming sensations. Shu took advantage of her distraction to alternate kisses and little nips down her neck.

“N-No blood,” she gasped as Uta’s tongue traced up and down her in the best possible distraction. Shu licked her neck and her words dissolved into a moan.

“As you wish, cherie.”

Being the center of attention was overwhelming, Kana thought dizzily as Shu resumed sucking on her neck. She was unraveling embarrassingly fast under the concentrated attention of both men. Her fingers threaded shakily through Uta’s long hair that he’d left down just for her. As she did that, Uta increased his pressure and the warm, wet sensation drew a soft whine from her. “U-Uta,” she breathed. Her hips shifted restlessly, trying to figure out the best angle. Uta pulled back long enough to meet her eyes and lick his lips in the most _ridiculously sexual way that wasn’t even fair_ before diving back to his work. “Mmgh,” was all her tight throat could manage.

Shu must have felt neglected, because he bit down on her neck just shy of drawing blood. Kana gasped and her back arched. He kissed down further and further, across the slight swell of her breast until his tongue flicked across her nipple and Kana shivered. With a little moan of his own, he sealed his mouth around her nipple and sucked hard, and Kana’s back arched harder. Her nails dug into his scalp and he made another sound at that.

Uta’s tongue traced a quick circle around her clit and Kana’s head fell back again. The dual tongues were overwhelming, but instead of fighting it she relaxed and let the waves of soft pleasure start to build. After a minute, Shu’s hand came out to rub gently across her other breast and she moaned openly. “Y-You two… are too good…” Shu squeezed hard and she cried out as a shudder went down her. “Nnh, if you keep-” Uta’s tongue flicked up to her clit again. Pleasure rushed through her and she gave a long moan, body shivering and twitching. Uta and Shu kept at their tasks, working her over and through her high until she slumped bonelessly back down on the couch. Finally, all was still.

Shu lifted up to kiss her softly. “How are you feeling, cherie?” he asked like it wasn’t obvious. She gave him a dry look before letting her head slump back again.

“Well, I guess I can forgive you-eek!” Shu scooped her up and stood, and she clutched at his shoulders as he laughed.

“You misunderstand,” he said in his low bedroom voice. “We’re not done.”

Uta stood in a fluid motion and Kana’s eyes were drawn to the thick bulge in his pants. He walked over to where she lay in Shu’s arm and gave her a little forehead kiss. “The fun’s barely getting started.”

* * *

 

Shu carried her to the master bedroom and set her down in the middle of the ridiculously large bed. Giddily Kana realized this was about the best place they could have planned for a threesome—Uta’s bed was comfortable for two, but someone would have fallen off the bed if they tried all three. She was still pretty much goo, so she just stayed where she’d been set and focused on breathing. “S-So, did you two plan this? Or is it a spur of the moment thing?”

“It’s spur of the moment, but it was a good opportunity,” Uta said as he shrugged out of his jacket and then shirt. Kana propped herself up on her elbows to watch.

Shu crossed the room to rummage in the drawer that made Kana blush every time she looked at it. “It was all the signor’s idea, but I agree that the timing is ideal.” He tossed a few items onto the corner of the bed and started stripping himself. Kana just enjoyed the show, starting to feel a little more solid again. They were almost opposites, Shu tall and muscular and Uta long and lean, and a flare of possessiveness burned in her watching them.

Since he had a head start and loose clothes, Uta finished stripping first and climbed up on the bed with her. One of his hands cupped her cheek and he pulled her into an eager kiss. It meant she didn’t get to watch the end of her little show, but the way his lips moved against hers more than made up for it. Kana heard more clothes hit the floor, and then the distinct sound of the lube bottle opening. Heat bloomed across her face in Pavlovian reflex, and Uta pulled back to give her a wicked smile. Shu passed Uta the bottle.

She watched with trepidation as Uta poured slick onto his hand. “D-Do you both really need to…?” Her words trailed off as Shu climbed up on the bed and laid next to her.

“Trust us, cherie.”

Well, there wasn’t a lot she could say to that. Instead she rolled to face him, tilting her head up so that her nose brushed his. Slick fingers slid between her thighs and she bit her lip to keep from making noise. There was movement behind her as Uta climbed up and nuzzled the nape of her neck. She turned her head toward him, but whatever she was going to say vanished when she felt another slick hand slide down her backside. Kana’s face turned a thousand shades of red because _oh that was why they’d both needed a handful_. She lifted both hands to cover her face and let out an embarrassed squeak as Uta’s finger found its target.

“Is this alright?” Shu asked quietly. His fingers still traced slick patterns across her thighs, which she was grateful for. Had she ever been angry at these two? She couldn’t remember.

Kana took a shaky breath. “I-I think so?” she managed weakly. “I don’t know if I can but…” It was worth a try.

“Lube and patience,” Uta quipped. Shu laughed, and Kana gave a huff.

“Well we’ve got one, I’m not sure how much of the other I ha-ah!” Shu slid a finger inside her and she squirmed. “I was ta-talking, you ass,” she gasped. He just smiled at her and slid the finger out slowly, watching her as she tried to stay frowning and failed miserably. Her hands stayed covering her face as best she could as Shu started a gentle in and out. Uta mouthed at her nape before his fingertip pressed in and Kana’s breath caught. She shuddered as his finger wormed in farther and farther.

“I take it you and the signor have done this before?” There was no judgement in Shu’s tone, just curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Kana lowered her hands. “A-A few times,” she said dizzily. Both of her hands clamped down on Shu’s shoulders as he pushed a second finger in.

“You haven’t then?” Uta’s voice was likewise strictly curious. Kana realized suddenly that outside of the initial negotiations both men really didn’t interact much. Idly she wondered if that would change now. Uta’s finger stilled, as far in as it would go, before beginning the slow drag back out. Kana whimpered.

Shu brushed his nose against hers reassuringly. “Non, it takes enough effort for us to do things normally, so we haven’t bothered trying.” Uta gave a little questioning hum but let the statement stand.

They opened her up slowly, thoroughly, and her eyes slid shut as the world narrowed to the feeling of fingers and the soft murmur of voices. Shivers ran down her at the new sensation of being attacked from both sides. Both men lavished her with kisses, soft bites, and suckled marks across her skin. The marks would fade by tomorrow, but she’d enjoy them for however long they lasted.

After an eternity of soft pleasure, she was as ready as she was going to get. She gave Shu a nod and a weak “Mmkay.” What she _expected_ was for Shu’s fingers to pull out and for things to progress from there. Instead, he thrust them into her harder and his thumb came up to rub against her clit. “Aah!” Uta, taking his cues from the other, sped as well. Kana squealed breathlessly at the onslaught and it was bare seconds before heat crashed through her and she shuddered hard. When she could breathe again she opened her eyes and glared halfheartedly at Shu. “Th… That was mean…” she grumbled. He just kissed the tip of her nose and gave her an infuriating smile.

A tattooed hand came between them and turned Kana’s head so she could kiss Uta sloppily. Shu pulled away from her to sit up, and after a long kiss Uta did the same. Still watching Uta, she caught the quick head turn as he glanced down at Shu before giving a low whistle. “Oh... I see.” Shu chuckled and passed him a condom.

Kana pushed herself back onto her elbows. “You're not jealous, are you?” Jealousy was a serious concern in any relationship like theirs—if it got out of hand the whole arrangement would fall apart. Uta gave her a quick smile.

“Why would I be? If it takes as much effort as I need to get in the back for him to get in at all, why would I be jealous of that?” Kana breathed a sigh of relief and sat up to give Uta a kiss. For once in his life, Shu wisely held his tongue, focusing instead on rolling the condom on properly. Uta, old hand at such things, rolled his on without breaking his kiss with Kana. “Mm,” he hummed when it was on.

Kana pulled back from the kiss and looked over at Shu, heart beating faster as she saw he was ready, too. The first time she'd seen him naked she'd been more scared than excited, but now all she felt was the quick pulse of anticipation tempered by a healthy dose of caution. Shu scooted up the bed to lean against the headboard and patted his thigh in invitation. Still a bit loose-limbed, Kana clambered up the bed to straddle his lap, and Uta followed behind her.

She braced her hands on Shu's shoulders as hands came down to adjust angles and she felt the dual brush of them against her. “Ah...” she breathed. Shu's other hand wrapped around her waist and encouraged her to slowly sit, and a little whimper escaped her as he started the slow slide inside. Kana was still sensitive from two orgasms, but it was a good sort of overstimulation as he pushed deeper so she didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Okay?” he asked breathlessly. She nodded, then gasped as Uta started pressing in as well. No amount of fingering could have prepared her for the feeling of the head of Uta's cock sliding in when she was already halfway down Shu. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes in the best possible way, and her breath stuttered because Uta was still pushing in and she'd never felt so full before in her entire life.

She must have made some small noise because Uta stilled well before making it all the way in. He took a long moment to press soft kisses to her shoulder as Shu's hands stroked up and down her sides. Kana took that moment to adjust to the thick, solid warmth of two cocks partially inside her, _and_ to _remember_ how to breathe properly, and after a minute she nodded. “G-Go ahead...” Shu's hand threaded through her hair, and she kissed him sweetly as Uta gave a shallow thrust. “Mnh.” It stretched in a way that made her eyes water. As Uta paused, Shu tugged on her hips and she sank another half-inch down with a squeak. She _had_ to be full now, there was no way she could take any more, except Shu rolled his hips and against all odds she sunk down further.

“A little bit more,” Uta warned quietly. Kana couldn’t acknowledge, could barely manage to keep herself breathing as her hands shook on Shu’s shoulders. He gave one more thrust before his breath came out in a rush across the back of her neck. “There we go.”

Uta’s hands brushed softly across her hips as Kana made a sound halfway between relief and frustration. There was no way anyone should be expected to take this much cock, it just wasn’t _right_.

Both men waited patiently for a moment as Kana shivered and breathed and tried desperately to adjust. “I-I think that’s…” She swallowed hard. “A-As good as it gets for now.” She was so overstimulated, body so unsure of what to do with all of this, that it blurred away from pleasure and into just acceptance. Maybe if she hadn’t _just_ come down from her _second_ orgasm, she thought bitterly. Still, she couldn’t stay mad at her lovers. “Just… go slow.”

Shu kissed her forehead as Uta mouthed wetly at her nape, and the combination of sweet and hot sent a shiver down her spine. “Of course, ma cherie.”

Uta shifted, just a slight rock of his hips, to test her reaction. “Right now,” he said, voice low and rough, “She’s _our_ cherie. However you say that in your ridiculous languages.” Kana’s head fell forward onto Shu’s shoulder. That statement veered dangerously close to the jealousy and possessiveness she lived in constant fear of, but Shu took it gracefully.

“That’s… nous cherie? Or notre cherie?” Shu didn’t sound very sure, and Kana laughed breathlessly.

“Or you could... y’know... say it in a language we all understand?” Shu gave a little ‘eh’, but Uta gave a hum of agreement and rocked forward again. A little shiver of pleasure tingled on the edge of Kana’s awareness. “Oh… that felt good…” She was glad that Shu couldn’t or wouldn’t move; one motion was more than enough for her right now. His solid thickness held her steady as Uta thrusted shallowly. “Mmh. Good.” She rubbed her forehead against Shu’s shoulder as his hands stroked across her breasts and down her front.

Uta’s breath was hot on the back of her neck as he nibbled on her skin and started a slow pace. It dragged just enough that Kana realized they should have added more lube, but the feeling wasn’t bad. “I’m going to go faster,” he warned. Kana made a little sound of acknowledgement. As his speed picked up, Kana whined into Shu’s shoulder as tears pricked her eyes again. It wasn’t pain, she didn’t want to stop, it was just… a lot to take in. A hand brushed softly through her hair.

“You’re doing so well, Kana,” Shu said in a soft voice. There was a tiny hint of strain to his words, so she lifted her head to look at him. When she did, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Between that and Uta’s new pace a shudder went through Kana.

Uta gave a low moan, pace speeding again, his hands braced on her hips as he went faster. Little uncontrollable shivers of pleasure ran through Kana in time with his thrusts, and at one particularly hard thrust her legs went limp and she dropped the last bit to be flush against Shu. Delirious laughter bubbled in her throat because she'd really done it, she'd fully taken both of them, and she'd never have believed that was possible. Shu tilted her face for another kiss, this one slow and soft.

Teeth bit into her nape, barely shy of breaking skin and Kana made a small sound of protest. “Ca-Careful,” she gasped. Uta’s pace was growing erratic. The thickness of him rubbing her so deep, feeling Shu’s cock shift inside her as Uta moved, Kana whimpered. Uta’s breath was hot on her nape as he panted and made little sounds of pleasure.

“Nnh, Ka… Kana,” Uta said as a warning. She looked at Shu, who just smiled. Both of Uta’s hands came up to grip her breasts painfully tight and she gave a breathless squeak as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It was a good kind of painful, though, one that made her squirm in pleasure. “Ah, ah, nnh,” Uta gasped. His pace stuttered and with a long groan he stilled against her. Kana shivered, body instinctively twitching in reaction to his high.

Uta stayed motionless for a minute, just breathing against the back of Kana’s neck, and Shu took the opportunity to flex his hips. Kana shivered again and squirmed between them.

“Nnh... that felt good,” Uta said in a low, rough voice. “Gi… Give me a sec.” Slowly he pulled out, and Kana made a little sound of protest. She never, ever thought she’d feel empty while taking Shu to the hilt, but going from dual stimulation to just one was oddly disappointing nonetheless.

Shu kissed her slowly, thoroughly, rocking gently while Uta took care of his condom. She shuddered every time he moved, and by the time Uta came back to the bed and flopped down on his back she was gasping for breath. “P-Please, Shu…”

He gave her a sly smile, but lifted her off of him. She made a louder complaining noise as his cock slipped out of her and now she really was empty. “Go lay on the signor, cherie,” he said in his bedroom voice. “It’s time for the finale.”

She couldn’t argue with him when he spoke like that. Trembling, she crawled over to Uta, who gave her a soft smile. He guided her until she was laying fully on top of him and then gave her a sweet, soft kiss. “L-Like this?” she asked Shu, and he nodded. She relaxed, letting herself press flush against Uta, then turned to look at the man below her. “I’m not too heavy?” Uta shook his head, then peppered soft kisses all over her face and neck, one hand tangling in her hair, as Shu got yet more lube and then climbed up behind her.

The tip of Shu’s cock pressed against her core once more and she gave a low moan as he slowly slid back in inch by inch. Shu taking her from behind was as close to a religious experience as she got, and her eyes rolled back at his first thrust. Uta gave a shaky laugh. “Your face…” She wrinkled her nose at him and then gasped as Shu gave another thrust. “You keep going like that and she’s going to cum before you do,” he said over her shoulder.

A chuckle from behind her. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” A blush darkened her cheeks and she turned her head to tell him off, but Shu chose that moment to thrust in hard and deep and her scolding turned into a throaty cry. The movement rocked both her and Uta’s bodies and Shu gasped. “Oh, cherie…” His hands ran almost reverently down and across her ass. “May I?”

After a moment’s thought, Kana tilted her hips back toward him as Uta sucked a hickey onto her neck. She was more than wet, more than stretched; if ever she could take his full strength it would be now. “G-Go ahead… hard as you want, I can take it.” Shu tried to stifle a moan at being given blanket permission, but he failed miserably. His next thrust was stronger still and Kana gasped as he slammed home. “Fuck!” she managed as he slowly pulled back.

Uta’s hand on her hair tightened, and he pulled her head back to give himself better access. “Not sure you should’ve said that,” he said with a crooked grin. To punctuate the statement Shu slammed in again and Kana’s mouth hung open as he started a fast, brutal pace and _oh shit had anyone ever died by dick or would she be the first_. His hands gripped her ass and Uta suckled at her neck and she could barely breathe it was glorious and terrifying.

“Cherie, cherie,” Shu panted behind her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she was mortified to realize a bit of drool was escaping out the corner of her mouth. Her embarrassment doubled and blurred into her arousal and a faint whimper was all she could manage when she realized Uta had a front row seat to the show her face surely was right now. With another whimper, she tried to duck her head, to hide, but Uta’s hand held her tight as Shu pounded into her and all she got was pain on her scalp that somehow only added to her swiftly growing pleasure.

Uta pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes, and embarrassed and overwhelmed tears finally fell down her cheeks. “Beautiful,” Uta breathed. Kana could only gasp and twitch, caught between them. “So, so beautiful.”

Shu’s hands adjusted her hips a little and Kana squealed as the new angle let the head of his cock drag right across the perfect spot. “Sh… Sh…” She couldn’t focus even long enough to say his name. Uncontrollable shudder after shudder wracked her body in time with Shu’s thrusts and her third orgasm was building and she might just not survive this one. “Fu…” She gasped for breath, hands clawing the sheets as Uta sucked yet another mark onto her neck.

“I think she’s close,” Uta said in a disgustingly even voice. “Hard to tell, though.” More embarrassed tears formed as those dark eyes looked up at her hungrily and she nodded as best she could with her head held up.

Shu gave a little grunt of acknowledgement, hands squeezing her ass as he kept up his ridiculously strong pace. “G-Good… me, too…”

The lewd, wet sounds their bodies were making filled the air, and Kana’s breath stuttered and her eyes rolled back again. Pleasure rocketed through her so hard she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, could only give a tiny squeak as her high swept her away. Her whole body convulsed, and the orgasm kept going and _going_ because Shu was still pounding inside her as she jerked and twitched and it was _still going_ and she’d really die if this kept up much longer but what a way to go. Kana’s vision went white and she opened her mouth to tell them to stop, to say it was too much, but then Shu stilled against her and she felt his cock twitching inside her and after a long moment she could breathe again. Aftershocks trembled through her, and black spots covering her vision as she gasped for air. Shu was saying something, and then Uta, but she couldn’t understand them, couldn’t make herself focus on anything but the ridiculous pleasure.

Uta’s hand in her hair loosened, and her face fell onto his shoulder. Shu’s cock slid out of her and she relaxed, and hands encouraged her to roll onto her side. She did so, still panting and shaking, and curled up against Uta. “Kana?” This time she understood and she made a faint sound. “Are you alright?”

She rubbed her nose against Uta’s shoulder as she nodded, still not really capable of speech. Uta’s hand tightened around her waist and she gave a little squeak. The bed shifted, and warmth covered her back as Shu snuggled in next to her. The aftershocks had faded, and Kana felt that maybe she might be able to speak now. “Th…” She swallowed hard, mouth dry. “That... was… incredible…” Her lips felt like rubber, but she was understandable. Both men relaxed, and Uta chuckled.

“I thought he broke you, but it was sure fun to watch.” He glanced down at himself. “Maybe a little too fun.” Kana followed his line of sight and saw his cock hard and red and jutting up against his stomach. A faint sheen graced the tip of it. She made a little sound somewhere between question and complaint and Uta laughed again. “Don’t worry about it. A little disappointment won’t kill me.”

Weight shifted behind her. “Hmm.” She could hear the smile in Shu’s voice. “It seems gravely unfair to leave you wanting after something like this… Would you mind if I were to, ah, formalize my apology to you?” Kana had enough energy left to blush at that.

“If that’s implying what I think it is, then by all means,” Uta responded. Kana blushed harder as Shu sat up and moved over to settle next to Uta’s legs. From her angle on Uta’s shoulder, she got almost the same view Uta himself did and the thought had her breath picking up again. “Kana?” Shu looked up at her, too, and she blinked back at him without raising her head.

With a heavy sigh, she wriggled and settled better. “He’s really good with his tongue, you’re in for a treat.” Both men chuckled, and Shu situated himself better. He gripped the base of Uta’s cock and squeezed, and Kana heard Uta’s breath catch as a bead of white grew at the tip of him. “You’re not gonna last long,” she warned quietly. Uta gave a little scoff, but Shu’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he licked the tip.

“Mmm… magnifico…”

Kana had such a beautiful view to watch Shu lick and lick at Uta’s tip, tongue just barely dipping and tracing the edge of the foreskin. “T-Tease,” Uta gasped. Shu gave a little ‘mhm’ noise and a longer lick before giving in and pulling the foreskin back. He closed his mouth over the head of Uta’s cock and Uta’s hips twitched slightly. “Ah…”

Shu sucked and licked at the head of Uta’s cock, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Kana wondered idly if he’d been wanting Uta in particular, or if he was just dick-starved since he’d been with her. She was finally starting to feel normal again as the thrum of pleasure faded back down to a happy tingle in her veins and the desire to stay where she was for approximately ten years.

Her free hand stroked down Uta’s stomach, and she felt the muscles there twitch a bit as she did. At the same time, Shu took a deep breath and plunged down on Uta, taking him completely into his mouth without hesitation or strain. “Mmmm,” he hummed. Uta gasped, and Kana looked on with frank envy. Maybe Shu could teach her a thing or two…

There was a wet swallowing sound and Uta’s back arched. “F-Fuck,” he groaned. Kana made a little complaint as she shifted, and Shu pulled off Uta’s cock inch by inch, looking up at the other man. “Do… Do that again…”

“Of course,” Shu replied huskily. “Try not to move too much.” His hair had fallen messily into his face, and Kana scooted down just a little so she could brush it back. Shu gave her a smile in thanks before sinking down on Uta again. “Mmm…”

Uta’s legs shifted on the bed and Kana was perfectly positioned to listen to his labored breathing. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted. The hand on Kana’s waist clenched almost uncomfortably tight and Kana winced. She must have made a little sound, because it unclenched almost immediately as Shu started bobbing up and down. The slick sounds were completely obscene and heat rose to Kana’s cheeks in reaction. “Fuck.” Shu swallowed around Uta’s cock again. “Getting…” He groaned. “Getting close.”

They hadn’t talked about it, but Shu’s eyes crinkled and he bobbed faster in clear permission. Uta made a high sound in his throat, back arching, and as Shu swallowed again a shudder went down Uta and he gave a thick moan. Shu stilled and swallowed and swallowed before slowly pulling off. He looked up at Kana and Uta, eyes half-lidded, breathing hard, a spot of white at the corner of his mouth. “Th… Thank you for the meal.”

Uta made a little sound of acknowledgement as his breathing started to even out. “Anytime…” Kana snuggled against his shoulder as Shu climbed up behind her again. “You really are good with your tongue.”

Shu’s arm wrapped around Kana, his hand reaching out to rest on Uta’s stomach. “But of course.” Kana looked down at the contact between them, warm and satisfied but knowing they’d crossed a line.

“Does this mean we have to renegotiate?” she grumbled. “It does, doesn’t it?” Uta rolled toward her and bent to kiss her forehead while Shu laughed.

“Probably,” Uta said with a smile.

Kana nuzzled his chest, eyes starting to droop. “Mmkay… not today.” She heard a hum of agreement behind her and her eyes slid closed.

Safe, warm, and content, all three fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
